The present invention relates to the field of communication networks and in particular to dynamic networks with bitrate agility.
Current communication networks comprises different types of transmission links having different bitrates. Thus, in order to reduce transmission costs while providing enhanced services, an idea is to aggregate a plurality of low bitrate data streams into a high bitrate data stream for high speed communications.In the state of the art, concentrators allowing to aggregate several signals are known but the bitrate of the output transmission link is always the same whatever the number of received signals. Indeed, in case of inactive inputs, bit padding is achieved in order to compensate for the missing signal.Thus, useless signals are transmitted which maximizes the required amount of energy and may lead to a reduced signal quality.Besides, another solution for adapting the bitrate of the output port of a concentrator is to modify the Internet Protocol (IP) router so that it can deliver variable bitrates. However, such solution requires significant and expensive modifications and may lead to compatibility issues with existing routers.